Janice Rand
|rank = commander |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = |children = Annie Rand |mother = |father = |siblings = Benjamin Rand, Sirri Rand |relatives = Josh Rand, Athena Rand (descendants) |image2 = Rand2293.jpg |caption2 = |actor2 = }} Janice L. Rand was a Starfleet non-commissioned officer, and later commissioned officer, on active duty in at least the 23rd century. Rand served aboard the , at Earth Spacedock, at Starfleet Command and aboard the . ( ) Biography Rand was born in 2242. :James Blish's adaptation of "Miri" states that she was 24 during the events of the episode. As a non-commissioned officer, Janice Rand underwent two years of training at Starfleet (as opposed to the four for commissioned officers) and was a petty officer first class upon completion of that training. :Unbeknownst to Starfleet, due to a family trip taken at high-impulse speeds years before, and the resulting time-dilatation effects, Rand was subjectively much younger than she was in ''objective time. When she was assigned to Enterprise in 2264, she was only 16 years old.'' ( ) Janice Rand was originally assigned to the Enterprise s quartermaster department, then was reassigned as yeoman to the new captain, James T. Kirk, in 2264. She initially lacked confidence due to her secret. She also had a roommate who intimidated her. (Enterprise: The First Adventure) :It is assumed Rand left ''Enterprise for a time, presumably for further training, as she did not appear in .'' Rand rejoined the Enterprise crew in 2266, succeeding the interim Captain's Yeoman, Barbara Smith, and seemed to have a newfound assertiveness and confidence. ( ) She was popular amongst the Enterprise crew, only second to Nyota Uhura, her close friend. Rand also felt sorry for Charles Evans, a 17-year-old orphan given extraordinary powers by the Thasians. ( ) Despite the mutual attraction between Kirk and Rand, the two never took their relationship beyond the professional level, and Rand left the Enterprise. ( ) In 2267, Rand took leave from at least shipboard duties in Starfleet to give birth to a daughter, Annie. However, the child only lived to be two years old. ( ) After Enterprise s refit in the early 2270s, Rand was in the engineering/operations division as transporter chief. After the V'Ger incident, she elected to remain aboard the Enterprise, now under Admiral Kirk's command. ( ) Sometime between 2273 and 2285, Rand transferred to both Earth Spacedock and Starfleet Command. During the "Whalesong Crisis," she worked at Emergency Operations in San Francisco with Christine Chapel. ( ) After this, she trained to become an officer and gained the rank of ensign after three years. (Mentioned in ) Rand held the rank of lieutenant junior grade and was the Excelsior s communications officer under Captain Hikaru Sulu in 2293. ( ) :Despite on-screen evidence of her uniform rank pins, Rand ''is addressed by both Tuvok and Sulu as commander in "Flashback". Pocket Books and fan continuities also have her as commander by the time she was assigned to Excelsior as of late 2289.'' ( novel: ) Fanon history After the transporter accident that killed Sonak and Lori Ciana, Janice Rand felt that Kirk no longer trusted her, so she transferred to Starfleet San Francisco. To Rand's surprise, she was accepted to Starfleet Academy Command Staff College. (Orion Press: "Changes") By 2277, Janice Rand held the rank of lieutenant and was stationed at Starfleet Headquarters as a senior communications officer. :[[Chekov's Enterprise|''Chekov's Enterprise]] says she was assigned to Epsilon 2 at this time. In the 2280s, during the Genesis Crisis, Rand was a full commander at Starfleet's Deep Space Communications office. (''Orion Press: Chekov's ''Enterprise) During the "Whalesong Crisis", she was a communications officer at Starfleet Command's Emergency Operations (EMOPS). On [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS ''Excelsior]], under Captain Hikaru Sulu, in 2290 and for at least five years thereafter, Rand was both chief communications officer and executive officer. ("...Is Yet Revenge", "Never Forget", "Spider's Lair", A Little Family Secret, bortaS choQ, Chekov's ''Enterprise) Rand would later opine to Nyota Uhura and Christine Chapel: "I never in all my time aboard the ''Enterprise felt a part of 'the family' .... I've never felt a part of anything no matter where I've been posted, other than as a part of history." (Chekov's ''Enterprise) Star Trek: Hidden Frontier Janice Rand must have had at least one child, because her granddaughter served as a vice admiral in Starfleet in the late 24th century. (HF: "Things Fall Apart") Star Trek: Phase II In 2269, Rand returned to the ''Enterprise as a full lieutenant in the Command division, and was placed in command of the vessel during its skirmish with an alien vessel. ("Come What May") She was part of the mission team sent to the [[USS Copernicus (NCC-1893)|USS Copernicus]]. ("Blood and Fire", Parts 1 and 2) Over 20 years later, when Rand and Sulu served on Excelsior together, and Demora was visiting the ship, Rand teased Sulu, "Don't look so worried," and he mock-threatened to bust her back to yeoman if she said that one more time. ("World Enough and Time") es:Janice Rand Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) personnel